The Blind Date
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Karma's been through a lot of things in his life. Plenty of dirty fights, a teacher dying on him, studying so hard his head felt like it was ready to fall off. But this... this was on a whole new level. Karma x Nagisa. Rated T because I can't rate shyt.
1. The Blind Date

_**I've finally tried my hand at an Assassination Classroom fanfiction! I've always liked Karma x Nagisa (or Nagisa x Karma, either way is fine with me ;3) although I have been kind of interested in Karma x Gakushuu too... but Karma and Nagisa are easier to write :3 Anyway, I searched up some prompts and found this one~ By the way, I made Karma and Nagisa seventeen in this fic so they're in high school~ Just to make Karma more pathetic for not dating until now :'D**_

 ** _If any of you want, I can write some AU's you suggest or even crossovers if you want :0 I can certainly try although no promises :c But I will try! Don't be afraid to suggest something!_**

* * *

Karma's been through a lot of things in his life. Plenty of dirty fights, a teacher dying on him, studying so hard his head felt like it was ready to fall off. But this... this was on a whole new level.

He stood outside a homey, cozy cafe he never heard of, nervously staring inside. The hand holding his phone to his ear tightened, threatening to break the phone. He was a seventeen year old male, he should not be _this_ nervous. Not in public at least.

"Nakamura... I'm not so sure about this." He muttered into his phone, his feet not moving his body towards the door. Instead he just stayed by the window, almost looking like a creep. He's probably scaring the people inside but he didn't care... He was having a crisis here!

" _Ah geez!_ " He heard a female on the other side sigh. " _You don't hesitate to threaten kids with a broken bottle about killing them, but you're this scared over a blind date? Wait until the others hear about this!_ "

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this." Karma growled, some of his normal self returning. If the others heard about this, especially Terasaka... He'd be done for.

" _As if I'd give away your secret anyway._ " Nakamura responded. Karma could imagine her pouting, as if she wasn't like a demon like himself. " _Karma Akabane, gay and scared of dates~ Who would've thought?_ "

"Alright alright, I'm going inside!" The redhead claimed with a heavy, irritated huff.

" _Go get 'em tiger! They're definitely your type!_ " He heard Nakamura's voice on his phone just before he hung up. He closed his eyes, sighing as he put his phone away. He hoped she didn't pair him up with some creep...

After getting a few stares from the people walking by, he willed himself to walk inside the cafe. He looked around nervously, trying to hide his anxiety while trying to spot his blind date. Everyone there was either with a partner or their family... except one person.

He couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Light blue hair tied up, concentrated eyes on a paper in front of him... Karma tilted his head. Something was off... What was it...

His eyes moved up and down the boys sitting figure before finally figuring it out. Was he a middle schooler or something?! He was so short! It was hard to tell since the other was sitting down but on closer inspection, he probably didn't even reach Karma's shoulders.

But... It just added to his cuteness. Yes, Karma would admit this boy was pretty cute. As for look wise, Nakamura was right. He was definitely his type. However would his personality also fit the bill?

Realizing he probably looked like a fool just standing at the entrance of the cafe, he figured he should go meet his date. Putting his hands in his pocket, Karma slowly walked over. He was still crazily nervous but his signature smirk covered it well.

He stood by the table for a moment, gaining the boys attention immediately. Karma's mind raced as he tried to greet the boy. Geez, he was even cuter up close...

"Hey there," Ugh, how lame! "I'm.. Karma. Akabane Karma. I suppose... you're my blind date?"

The cute boy tilted his head (ugh, too cute!) before his face brightened up. "Ah, I've been waiting for a few minutes! I didn't think the crazy guy staring inside would be my date!" The smaller male laughed softly, making Karma's cheeks turn just ever so slightly pink.

"Hey, I'm not crazy," Karma argued, sitting across from the boy. He looked down at the others paper, noticing the math on the sheet. Homework?

"Anyway, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Nagisa Shiota." Nagisa smiled, holding out his hand for Karma.

 _Nagisa..._ The name repeated itself in Karma's head as he took the boys hand politely.

"Ah, but please call me by my first name." Nagisa requested, confusing Karma. Then he smirked again.

"So bold~ Calling each other by first names on the first date~ Alright, you can call me Karma then, Nagisa-kun~" Karma offered, earning a soft laugh from the other.

"So what are you working on?" Karma asked even if he already knew the answer.

"Ah, just my math homework..." Nagisa began gathering his things. "I've been having some trouble with it..."

Two hands grabbed his own, stopping him from putting his homework away. "Although I think it's odd to bring homework to a date, I can help you if you want. I'm a math whiz."

"Really?" Nagisa asked with a surprised but relieved smile.

Damn, with a smile like that, Karma would kill for Nagisa if he so asked. He would jump off a cliff if he asked. He'd do anything if it meant making Nagisa smile.

"Let me see it." Karma smiled, feeling pleased with himself. This wasn't as awkward as he thought... They didn't start off with any flirting or personal questions. They started off with simple introductions and immediately acted chill with each other. Karma liked it... Maybe dating wasn't as hard as he thought?

Nagisa handed over the paper, letting Karma look over the questions. Karma had been placed in AP classes so he already went over this stuff. "Ah, this is easy! Don't worry Nagisa-kun, I'll tutor you~ I'll make it easy to understand but make sure you get it as well."

"I see. Thank you Karma-kun." Nagisa flashed another smile that almost killed Karma. He didn't expect his date to turn into a study session but it was worth it.

After about ten minutes, Nagisa was excitedly writing down answers to the math questions, ecstatic that he finally understood. "I actually understand now! Thank you Karma-kun!"

"Oh, it was nothing..." At some point during the study session, Karma had went up to the counter to order a strawberry milk for himself. He also got Nagisa a soda after offering to get the other a drink too. It was a date after all. He had to pay for something.

He sipped on his milk as he watched Nagisa write down the final correct answer. "I'm sorry if this date turned out very boring but.." Karma just smiled at Nagisa's words.

"It wasn't boring at all. I enjoyed this time with you Nagisa-kun..." He watched Nagisa put his homework in his bag beside him. "Although does this mean our date is over?"

"No!" Nagisa said quickly, surprising Karma. Did he enjoy the date as much as Karma did? "I.. All we did is homework... I want to make it up to you since you helped me!"

Karma stared in surprise. Did this mean Nagisa was interested? Would they... go on another date one day?

"That's alright..." Karma took out his phone, checking the time. "Ah, it's only eleven. Almost lunch time. Want to just eat lunch here? I'll pay."

"I can help with the bill." Nagisa offered quickly but Karma turned him down. "Honestly Karma-kun... You're very gentlemanly."

Karma laughed softly, but not for the reason Nagisa thought. If only Nagisa knew his true personality...

It felt a little wrong to let the other think he was this kind. He wasn't always this kind at all... He was violent. He was deadly. But it's not like you could tell your date your favorite hobby is fighting gangs in alleyways...

"I'm glad you think that way Nagisa-kun." Karma smiled, ready to put his phone away. However as he looked at his screen, he noticed he had a few messages from Nakamura. Hmm? Oh, she must be curious about the date.

"Go up and get whatever you want Nagisa-kun. I just want some chicken fingers and fries." With a nod, Nagisa got up from the booth as Karma unlocked his phone. He clicked on the messages from Nakamura, noticing she sent a total of 7 messages.

 _ **10:52am:** Is he there? Do you see him?_

 _ **10:54am:** He's not answering my messages... You better hope he's there_

 _ **10:59am:** Karma? Did you find him?_

 _ **11:08am:** He said he's not coming. He's not giving a reason why._

 _ **11:08am:** Are you still waiting for him? What's going on? Why aren't you answering?_

 _ **11:09am:** Are you mad at me?_

 _ **11:12am:** I'm sorry._

Karma stared at his phone with shock. His blind date wasn't coming? But... Nagisa was right in front of him!

His eyes sharpened as his hand dug into the cushion of his seat. Nagisa... wasn't his blind date, was he? It would explain why the other was shocked to see him when he suddenly came up to his table and it's why he brought homework to a date. Because there wasn't a date at all. Nagisa was just some boy who decided to play along and play with his feelings... He even got a free study session out of it.

If that didn't make him irritated enough, the fact that his blind date stood him up made him furious. Why didn't he want to go on a date? Did he just agree with a blind date just to reject it from the very beginning? To mess with his feelings?

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa's voice broke through his train of thought as he played a tray in front of him. "I got our food! I even got you an extra strawberry... milk.." The boy slowly stopped talking when he noticed Karma's annoyance. "Karma-kun?"

"Don't call me by my first name." Karma hissed under his breath, his nails digging into the cushions.

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa was confused. Why did the redhead seem so angry all of a sudden? He glanced at the phone at Karma's hand and after reading just a few messages, he understood immediately. "Look, I- It's not what it looks like Karma-kun-"

"I said don't call me Karma." The other repeated with slight irritation. What did he do to deserve this humiliation? Okay, he could think of a million reasons why, but why like this? He never hurt anyone like this... Always only physically. Never emotionally. Or at least not intentionally if he has hurt someone emotionally.

"I'm sorry." Nagisa mumbled, sitting back down across from Karma. It was silent for a few moments. Nagisa sat with his hands on his lap as Karma resisted the urge to throw his phone and tug out his hair. He put his phone in his pocket so he didn't end up tossing it to the floor.

"Why?" The question startled Nagisa. "Why did you lead me on? Why did you say you were my date?"

Nagisa was silent for a moment, hesitating on his response. He's probably trying to find a way to word his reason correctly so he didn't anger Karma more.

"I-I'm sorry but.. it's just... You were super cute."

... _What?_

Did Karma hear right? The sudden claim was enough to diminish some of his anger. "Cute...?" He thought Nagisa was the cute one here?

"I saw you out the window and you looked really nervous... I thought you were waiting for a girlfriend or something. When you came inside, I tried not to look at you. I thought you were so cute, but like I said, I thought you were waiting for a date. Then... you came up to me. I was so surprised. Yet happy... I was so glad."

Karma listened to Nagisa, curious to hear the whole story. He still couldn't believe the other thought he was cute.

"When you called me your blind date, I couldn't decline it. Besides... I thought you got stood up so... I wanted to make you happy. So I went along with it."

"That's why you brought homework to a date." Karma sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Nagisa smiled sadly. "I didn't mean to lead you on but... I didn't do it for bad reasons. I actually am interested in you Karma-kun. I wouldn't mind... going on a second date."

A second date... with a cutie like Nagisa? Who was also interested in him?

"K-Karma-kun? Your face suddenly turned red..."

Karma raised a hand, covering his mouth in surprise. He had been so surprised by Nagisa's offer, he couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his face. "A second... date? Like, a legit one?"

Nagisa smiled then laughed softly. "Yes. A "legit" date, as you call it."

"Of... Of course then!" Karma said before he could stop himself. He must look like a desperate creep... "But... Can we finish this one?"

"Yes." Nagisa pushed the tray towards Karma after taking off his sandwich he ordered. "I got your chicken and fries like you said. And an extra milk."

"Thank you Nagisa-kun..." Karma smiled at his thoughtfulness. "It seems you're mostly the gentlemanly one here."

Nagisa innocently smiled as he picked up a napkin. With no hesitation at all, he placed a kiss on the corner of the napkin. Before Karma could ask what the heck he was doing, Nagisa reached over the table to press the napkin against Karma's lips.

"Since I don't kiss on first dates... Will this do?" Nagisa asked with a bright smile as he sat back down.

It was only a miracle that Karma didn't pass out right then and there.

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_

"Karmaaaaa! I said I'm sorry!" Nakamura whined over the phone.

They spent the last few minutes talking about what happened earlier today at the cafe. About the blind date. It was night time now, almost time for them to go to bed. But Karma didn't want to wait until tomorrow to confront Nakamura...

"He's my type, huh? I didn't realize that my type liked to reject people before even going on a date with them." Karma growled as he hugged a pillow close to his chest.

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to do that okay?! I'm sorry. I really am." Karma sighed in response. "Besides, you met a cute boy anyway, didn't you?! You should be grateful!"

Karma felt his face heat up as he remembered the date. Tomorrow they were going to have a second, "legit" date... "Yeah... He was really cute..."

"But after what you told me... He doesn't sound like an uke, despite being so short~"

"What do you-"

"Karma might get topped as his first!" Nakamura teased.

"No way! Not as my first!" Karma cried in embarrassment and anger.

"Then as your second?!"

" _Never!_ "

"Didn't he kiss you first though?!"

"That didn't count! He doesn't kiss on first dates!"

"Ooh, a real gentleman~ Don't worry Karma, I'm sure he'll take good care ~"

"Naka-!" Nakamura hung up before Karma could yell at her again. He growled as he put his phone on his nightstand. He was not an uke...

 _Right?_

* * *

 ** _If you couldn't tell, I really enjoy writing embarrassed/blushing/almost uke Karma :'3_**


	2. The Legit Date

_**Wow, another chapter... weird :0 Why am I suddenly able to write? Cause it's Assassination classroom? Karma x Nagisa? Embarrassed!Karma? Well, whatever! Imma write whatever makes me happy! Which means practically uke!Karma ;D**_

 _ **By the way... I know people want me to continue writing Embarrassed/Awkward!Karma and I really want to write uke!Karma, but would anyone be against it? I'm still a little embarrassed to write smut but... if it's Uke!Karma, I want to try c:**_

* * *

During the blind date, Karma and Nagisa had of course exchanged phone numbers so they could plan the date. However as for the date, Karma said he wanted to plan it all. He's always wanted to plan a date. Besides, he had to prove go Nakamura that he wasn't the bottom here!

But... There's another "however". Karma doesn't know how to plan a date. He's never been on a date before so he didn't know what to do. Nagisa asked him what his plans were then, so Karma told him he'd check some schedules to stall for time.

In the meantime, his hands hesitated as he debated calling _her._ He didn't want to admit defeat so soon but... He wanted this date to be _perfect._

This was a "legit" date after all.

Nagisa didn't hesitate to tease him about that in their texts every time it could be brought up. It wasn't his fault for having the word in his vocabulary!

Letting his feelings for Nagisa get in the way of his pride, he finally called Nakamura and told her to come over immediately. When she asked why and Karma reluctantly told her his reason, she hung up immediately. She was at his house in about ten minutes.

"Haha, I knew you would need help!" She teased once she walked through his bedroom door. Karma's mother didn't mind letting her up because somehow, without Karma telling her, she just knew about Karma's... "preference".

"Don't you ever knock?" Karma growled under his breath as he placed another shirt on his bed. While Nakamura was making her way to his house, he had been taking out clothes for his date with Nagisa.

"Geez, this is an emergency! No time for knocking! Unless it's "knocking up"~"

"We're both guys!" Karma said. "And we're not at that stage yet!" He made sure to add quickly before Nakamura could tease him over it. "We didn't even kiss and you're just assuming that we..."

"You're right, he's too kind to do that~" Nakamura smirked, making Karma scowl with a small blush. "I'll have to tell Isogai-kun that he has some Ikemen competition~"

Karma rolled his eyes before gesturing to the clothes. "Just help me pick out some clothes already."

"Fine fine." She pouted and walked over to his bed. Why did he only have such plain white or one colored shirts? And jeans? _Only_ jeans? Not even one pair of khakis or something? "Your fashion sense is horrible."

"Well _excuse me_ for hating shopping." Karma defended himself immediately. "Gives me a headache..."

"Well since you're the female of this relationship, you need to start worrying about how you dress~" Nakamura grinned.

"I'm not the female!" Karma insisted. "Why does it have to be female any way? Stereotypical heterosexual relationship lover."

"I was only joking!" Karma got so mad when she called him a female or uke! He'd make sure to tell some of the others later on so they could get in on the fun of teasing Karma too~ "Anyway... I'll try to find something with this bland closet."

"Can you hurry?" Karma suddenly asked. "And please think of a place we could go to. Someplace fun but something a high schooler could afford."

"You're really excited for this date huh?" Nakamura sighed. Karma was such an idiot in love. "When is it planned? When are you guys having it?"

"...Um... 6pm..." Karma rubbed his arm nervously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nakamura asked. "What day is your date?"

"...Today... in two hours..."

Nakamura stared at the redhead who was standing there so freaking awkwardly, holding his arm tightly.

"You had your blind date literally two days ago! Why another date so soon?! Especially since you didn't plan it yet!" Nakamura groaned.

"Sorry! I was just excited for another date!" Karma tried to defend himself again. "When he asked when we should do another date, I said I had something planned today!"

"For an honor roll student, you're pretty dumb sometimes!"

"What was that? You wanna fight?!"

"Karma!" His mother suddenly called up. "No fighting in the house! Especially with girls!"

"It's fine since he's a girl too! It'll just be a cat fight!" Nakamura called down. There was a thump from upstairs, making Karma's mother sigh. She decided to leave it be, knowing that her boy wouldn't actually hurt Nakamura. They were good friends after all. Besides, this teasing always happened at her house.

The thump from before hadn't been Karma knocking over Nakamura. He did try but he didn't realize his foot was caught on his blanket on the floor which he had previously thrown off the bed when he was putting his clothes on. He tripped and fell on the floor himself.

"You're _so freaking awkward_ Karma." Nakamura sighed as she bent down to look at Karma closer. "How did you even manage to guarantee another date with such a nice boy?"

Karma grumbled and sat up. "Just help me already okay? I want this to be perfect you know?"

Nakamura stared at Karma. He seemed really desperate yet determined. Of course he was. He wouldn't have called her if he wasn't. She sighed then grinned. She reached out and poked his forehead before she stood back up. "Alright alright~ I'll help, okay?"

Karma stood up quickly, his cheeks a little pink. "Thank you... You know I don't say that often."

"I know." Nakamura waved her hand dismissively before going through Karma's shirts and pants. "So, do you know if he has any place he'd like to go?"

"Huh?" Karma questioned, watching Nakamura grimace at some of his boring, plain shirts.

"What are his interests? Like, would he like going to a water park or something? Although I doubt they'd be open at 6pm... A movie?" Nakamura asked, looking up to see Karma's face. When the other just stood there like an idiot, she opened her mouth in surprise.

"You don't know anything about him?!" Nakamura cried.

"I know plenty about him!" Karma argued. "He.. Um... He... His name is Nagisa!"

"Of course you'll know his name!" Nakamura huffed. "What about his favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite movie?"

Karma tried thinking about their date. Did he learn anything about Nagisa at all? "He likes... the color blue-"

"Okay, sure, his hair is blue so he likes blue." Nakamura sighed.

"He likes sandwiches!" Karma said after remembering what Nagisa ordered during their date. "As for his favorite movie... Sonic Ninja?"

"That's your favorite movie!" Nakamura couldn't believe it. Karma was worse than an idiot in love. He was a freaking delinquent in love. A stupid, violent, jerk of a delinquent. "I can't believe you... Okay, okay... I'll think of something."

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly. He could see how focused Nakamura was. He was so grateful to have a friend like her.

"Normally I'd suggest a movie but since you don't even know what genre he likes..." Ugh, Karma was so troublesome. Why couldn't he think of these things earlier? "A dinner and activity sounds like the best way to go. And the dinner doesn't have to be expensive either. If he enjoys sandwiches from some cafe, I'm sure he'd just enjoy some place nice and convenient."

Karma nodded, hoping he would remember all of this. Nakamura hummed as she picked up a pair of jeans and threw them at Karma. Then she picked up a plain black t-shirt and a dark red button up shirt. "You'll wear that. But take a shower before the date, okay? You probably smell."

Before he could defend himself, Nakamura continued. "If he's like any other normal teenage high school boy, a date to the arcade should be fine. There are plenty of fast food joints by there too so you can just go to one for dinner."

"You know a lot about dating..." Karma mumbled.

"How do you think I hooked Isogai and Maehara together otherwise?" Nakamura smirked.

"...I don't want to hear anymore." Karma frowned. "Anyway... Why the arcade?"

"Who doesn't love video games?!" Nakamura asked. When Karma shrugged, she just smirked. "Exactly~"

"Alright, fine. The arcade then." Karma pulled out his phone to tell Nagisa. He was just so glad he didn't see any messages from Nagisa saying he wanted to cancel or something. Although he did send one message, asking if Karma was okay. Oh no, it's been an hour since he replied...

He was quick to respond as Nakamura began writing something on her own phone.

 _ **4:34pm:** sorry nagisa-kun! I was too busy thinking about our lovely date ;3_

Almost immediately Karma got a response.

 _ **4:34pm:** Can I know where we are going? So I know how to dress?_

 _ **4:35pm:**_ _just dress casual~ and hey... do you like video games? :0_

 _ **4:35pm:** Um yeah? Why?_

 _ **4:35pm:** no reason~ just be ready for the best date ever!_

There was a minute before another reply.

 _ **4:36pm:** I'm excited for our "legit" date ;3_

Karma stared at the cheesy emoji he always wrote. Nagisa didn't write emojis often but that's not what made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. His fingers never moved so fast to respond.

 _ **4:36pm:** how cruel nagisa-kun! I told you I didnt want you to call it that! D:_

 _ **4:37pm:** I apologize. I can't help myself ;D_

 _ **4:37pm:** stop stealing my faces! ;A;_

 _ **4:37pm:** Sorry, love ;A; Forgive me?_

Karma's face and even his neck were turning a dark red. Nakamura noticed it immediately, staring with a smirk. "Did he send a "pic"?"

Karma realised what she meant and shook his head immediately. "Of course not! He would never! It's nothing like that!" How could anyone not turn red when their date called them "love"?

"If you say so~ I have a feeling Karma is going to get laid tonight~"

"W-We're not going to sleep on the second date! We didn't even kiss yet..." Karma pouted and turned back to his phone.

 _ **4:38pm:** I'm "legit" sorry this time. Please don't be mad at me ;3_

 _ **4:39pm:** Karma-kun? Okay, I really am sorry this time, please don't be angry with me..._

Karma nearly cried out in real life. He couldn't let Nagisa think he was mad at him!

 _ **4:40pm:** no no! im not mad! my mother just called me to do something real quick!_

 _ **4:40pm:** Oh, I'm glad then... I'm sorry for stealing your faces :c please forgive me?_

The Nagisa sent a cute sticker of a crying cat. How could Karma refuse after that?

 _ **4:40pm:** dont worry, I forgive you~ but ill only forgive you completely if you give me a big kiss on our date~_

 _ **4:41pm:** Deal. Prepare yourself Karma-kun._

Whoa, why was it suddenly serious?! And what was with that immediate response?!

Nakamura suddenly plucked the phone from Karma's hands, making the other make a noise of surprise. "God Karma, do you ever type correctly?" She sighed before reading the last text Nagisa sent. "I knew it! You're so getting laid tonight!"

"N-No, we're not!" Karma cried.

"Ooh, look at this! He said "prepare yourself". You better slick yourself up pretty well tonight~ You don't want anything to tear after all!" Nakamura laughed as Karma's whole face turned red.

"Nakamura!" Karma yelled, moving to pounce at his friend once again. Downstairs, his mother just sighed.

* * *

Karma nervously waited outside of the arcade, looking around for any sign of Nagisa. This really felt like Deja vu...

 _I feel like I've been through this before_. He thought then sighed out loud. His eyes glanced to the window of the arcade, spotting a poster announcing something about a laser tag tournament. He looked at it with interest before sighing in defeat.

You had to sign up at least an hour before the tournament started. The tournament started at 7pm tonight and it was already 10 past 6pm. Looks like they weren't going to do that tonight.

Actually, where was Nagisa? It was already 10 past 6. Did he... No, Nagisa couldn't have stood him up, right? But he seemed so interested in him...

Just as Karma was about to text Nagisa to see if he was really coming, he heard someone approach him quickly. He looked up immediately, making sure it wasn't some gang member he had once beaten up in an alley. He smiled in relief when he saw Nagisa's smiling face.

"I'm sorry I took so long. The train had a short delay." Nagisa sighed but was still smiling. "I'm so excited." He looked up, spotting the arcade. "I honestly should've expected the arcade since you told me to meet you there after all..."

"Yeah... It's pretty obvious." He chuckled. "Anyway... Wanna eat first? Then we can spend the rest of the night playing to our heart's content."

"Sure. I'm pretty hungry actually." Nagisa nodded, looking around. "There looks fine." He doesn't seem fazed by the fact that they'd have to eat at a fast food restaurant.

Karma followed the boy into the fast food joint. "Wanna pick a seat? I'll get our food. What would you like?"

"Oh, uh... Just some nuggets and fries would be fine. And a soda. I don't mind what soda." Nagisa said. "Thank you Karma-kun."

"It's nothing." Karma assured with a smile. "Go pick a seat for us. I'll get our food quick." He went up to the counter while Nagisa quickly searched for a booth for them.

Karma decided to just order a big meal of nuggets and fries since he was in the mood for them too. While they prepared his food, he went to the soda machine to get them both some soda. He'd like some strawberry milk but they only served white or chocolate here.

When he returned to the counter, his food was ready. Once he gave them the money, he carried the big bag and one drink in one hand and the second drink in his other. He looked around until he spotted Nagisa's blue hair.

"Here we go." He sat down their drinks and the bag. "I decided to just get a 20 piece. That okay?"

"Of course. I don't mind sharing at all." Nagisa assured, taking his soda so he could drink it peacefully.

"Good~" Karma opened the bag and took out some nuggets. After splitting all the food, the two began eating. "So... ever been to an arcade before?"

"Once," Nagisa answered, staring at Karma as he ate. He couldn't hold in his big smile. He never knew that someone could eat in such a cute way. Karma carefully nibbled at the breading on the edges of the nugget before eating the big flat piece of breading on both sides. Only then did Karma eat the white meat. The redhead didn't even seem to notice he ate so strangely. "Do you always eat like that?"

"Huh? Like what?" Karma asked even though he was currently nibbling on the edges of another nugget again.

"Nothing." Nagisa laughed, making Karma blush hard. Did he eat funny? Did he have something in his teeth?

"A-Anyway... um... This is a good arcade... They have lots of good games and they even have laser tag..." Karma explained.

"Oh, I want to play laser tag." Nagisa suddenly said.

"I don't think we can... tournament going on at 7 and we didn't sign up." Karma didn't mean to rain on Nagisa's parade but he couldn't do anything about it. "Maybe another day?"

"Yes. On another "legit" date." Nagisa laughed again.

"Stop calling it that!" Karma whined.

"Sorry, although that does remind me..." Nagisa leaned forward a little, surprising Karma. "I hope you're prepared. I've got a big kiss waiting for you at some point in our date~"

Karma felt his cheeks burn against his will. Then Nagisa innocent smiled and leaned back. "So, what games do you want to play when we go in? You'll have to choose most of them since I haven't been there before."

Did Karma just imagine that devilish smirk from Nagisa a second ago or... did that really happen? How could the other go from sly to innocent in a second? "U-Um... I don't know... We'll see when we get there?"

"Okay." Nagisa swung his legs like a kid, making Karma almost certain that he imagined Nagisa saying those things earlier. There's no way Nagisa could act like that.

The two spoke for a little longer as they continued their meals. Once they were done, they threw away their trash and headed into the arcade next down. Karma sighed when he saw the poster again. If only he knew about the tournament before hand.

"I wish we could've played..." Nagisa sighed as well.

"I'm sorry." It was all Karma could say. He wanted to make Nagisa happy... Maybe there was someway to sign up last second? He doubted it but they could try! There was about ten more minutes until the tournament started.

The two went to the area where the laser tag was located and saw two people with clipboards at the counter where you get your gear. They went up to the counter and were greeted by a young male.

"Is there any way we can still join the tournament?" Karma asked worriedly.

"Huh? Well... did you guys already sign up?" The male asked but when they shook their heads, he sighed. "Sorry but those are the rules. Gotta sign up before 6."

"Please? My... friend really wants to play." Karma said, gesturing to Nagisa. "He's never been here before so he wants to try..."

"I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Can't you just write down our names and give us gear? Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota. Please?" Karma asked again, determined to get Nagisa the gear to play.

Before Karma could be told no again, one of the people by the counter with the clipboard walked over. "Did you say Karma Akabane? And Nagisa Shiota?"

"Yeah?" Karma looked at the person with confusion.

"We were looking for you! Why aren't you two geared up yet?" They asked, making the two look at each other with confusion.

"I thought you didn't sign us up?" Nagisa asked quietly.

"I didn't..." He whispered back.

The person turned the clipboard, showing the list of people who was on Team Red and on Team Blue. Their names were on there for sure. How did they get on the board?

Suddenly Karma's phone buzzed in his pocket. He curiously took it out as the person with the clipboard told the man behind the counter to give them gear.

 _ **6:54pm:** Hey, fair warning if you haven't figured it out yet, I signed you up for the tournament! The laser tag one! I know you play in a few of them so I signed you both up! Hope you don't mind playing on different teams~_

Karma sighed with a smile. Nakamura... She saved him again.

He sent a quick "thank you" before putting his phone away so he could grab the vest and gun from the male behind the counter. "Have fun. Good luck."

Karma and Nagisa went inside the laser tag area, knowing there would be lockers inside first in case anyone needed to put valuables away. Karma put away his phone and decided to hang up his button up shirt. It could get hot quickly when you're running around, fighting for your life.

"I saw that we were on opposite teams." Nagisa said.

"Let me guess, I'm red team?" Karma asked as he held up his gun which had a red streak on it, signifying that he was red team.

"I'm sure our hair would have given it away." Nagisa laughed as he held up his own gun with a blue streak. "Good like Karma-kun, because I'm not going to hold back~"

Karma knew Nagisa was only talking about the game but... He couldn't stop a shudder from going down his spine. The way Nagisa said it and how his eyes got all half-lidded... Did he really only just mean the game?

"The game is about to begin! Those who are playing for the first match, get ready!" Luckily Karma and Nagisa were apart of that first match so they put on their vests quickly. If they got shot, their vest would light up immediately and make a loud sound to signal that they were "killed".

"Um.. Good luck, Nagisa-kun." Karma said. He wasn't going to hold back either. He knew how to fight and holding a gun wasn't unnatural to him. He played plenty of arcade shooting games! What, did you think he held a real gun before?

Every one went into the next room which was almost completely dark except for a few red lights here and there. This was the red side. The blue team would need to go over to the blue side. Karma waved to Nagisa as he left to go to his side.

Karma had to admit that he was a little worried. Nagisa probably never played laser tag before, so why did he seem so confident?

He heard an announcement go off, saying that the game will start in 30 seconds. His team moved so he did too. He got into a good hiding position. This tournament was going to be like capture the flag. The blue team had to either "kill" all of the red team or take their flag. Vise versa with the red team.

Karma took a deep breath as he heard someone count down. His heart pounded but he tried to relax. He could do this. It was as easy as fighting.

A horn went off and a few of his team members dashed out while some carefully advanced. Some did stay back though to defend the flag. Karma was one of the few who advanced slowly. This game was all about stealth after all. You can't see very well in this darkness so you had to listen very closely.

He heard a beeping sound from close by then a groan of defeat. Someone was already out. One of his own or a blue team member, he didn't know. He was just on edge, ready for anything.

He crouched down by the edge of a wall and peered behind the wall. He spotted someone on the other side, looking the other way. It wasn't a red team mate! He took a quiet breath and aimed his gun. With a pull of the trigger and a smirk, he knocked out his first kill.

"Man, I always get out when the game first starts." The enemy whined but left nonetheless. Karma carefully moved forward in case there were any other blue enemies around.

It was going smoothly so far. He managed to take out another blue but this time, he wasn't alone. Karma barely had time to duck when another blue jumped out from behind him and shot. He turned quickly, falling to the floor as a precaution as he shot at the blue.

The vest lit up blue, confirming that Karma killed him. Haha, that was three kills already! He moved to sit up, but he didn't stand yet. He just positioned himself at the edge of the wall to peer around again. No more blues here... Good. There shouldn't be that many now.

Suddenly Karma felt the hair on the back of his neck and arms raise. He didn't sense anyone behind him but he turned anyway. He managed to catch a glimpse of Nagisa's face, of his confident smirk and determined eyes, before he felt something press against his lips...

His eyes widened when he realized Nagisa was kissing him. No, that wasn't it. He had pushed him down so he was laying down again. And... He was also licking his lips, trying to gain access.

"N-Nagi- Wait-" His hands went to Nagisa's shoulders but the other just pushed them onto the floor by Karma's head. He also managed to muffle his protests by deepening the kiss. With his tongue of course.

Karma made a noise of surprise but even that was muffled by Nagisa. The other just swallowed his words of protest which were slowly becoming less and less. How can anyone resist a kiss from their date? Especially when they seemed to be really good at it.

Karma idly wondered if Nagisa ever did this before as his body forcefully relaxed, letting Nagisa have his way with him. The thought was quickly swept away since all Karma could focus on was the way Nagisa skillfully kissed him. He didn't think he could last long at all of this continued.

Just as Nagisa pulled away, Karma noticed someone jump around the corner. A red team member. However they didn't fire. They just stared in surprise. Karma was still in too much of a daze to explain why they were in this position. They seemed to understand anyway.

They just slowly backed away without shooting Nagisa. They must've wanted to give them alone time. Who would want to walk in on two lovers enjoying themselves after all?

Nagisa looked down at the dazed and blushing Karma. What a sight... He wished he could see more but it was too dark to see all of Karma's face. "We should probably-"

But before Nagisa could suggest getting up and continuing the game, Karma gently grabbed his arm. He didn't need to speak to let Nagisa know what he wanted. Karma's wanting eyes explained it all. Who was he to refuse his cute date?

Nagisa moved closer again so he could press their lips together again. This time it was a bit more gentle. Earlier he had been a little forceful to distract Karma but now there was no need. If he had to be honest, he had kissed Karma to distract him so he could shoot him. But how could he ruin the mood like that when Karma seemed so cute and so willing to continue?

Karma eagerly leaned up so he could show Nagisa he didn't mind if he continued like before. He liked the fast and rough pace for some reason. Probably because he was a rough person himself.

Nagisa hummed in response before using his tongue to part Karma's lips again. His hands moved to Karma's hair, gently threading his fingers through the red locks. The redhead softly whined when he felt the fingers in his hair. However when they suddenly tugged... neither of them expected Karma to make the noise he did.

Nagisa pulled away in surprise as Karma covered his face quickly. "...What a lewd sound." He mumbled, making Karma turn much more red. He didn't expect Nagisa to say such a word! "I guess your weakness is your hair?"

"H-How am I supposed to know?" Karma said in embarrassment. He's never done this before! And certainly never in the laser tag area!

Karma gasped. They were playing laser tag. This was a tournament. They were technically in public! He sat up quickly and looked behind Nagisa, noticing two people standing there. Oh no.

* * *

"Two months..." Karma mumbled as the two walked through the arcade, wanting to get as far away from the laser tag area as they could.

"My first time here and I'm already banned from laser tag for two months. Wow." Nagisa smiled. Of course _he_ wasn't embarrassed. He wasn't the one who had been _pinned down against his will and kissed until he ended up yelping/moaning when his hair was tugged on._

Karma couldn't believe Nagisa did that! In public! What if someone he knew was there?!

"Karma-kun, are you alright? You're still red..."

"Of course I'm not alright. I'm embarrassed beyond belief." He muttered, pulling his shirt up to cover his cheeks. "How did you learn to do that? The.. kiss I mean..."

"Hmm.." Nagisa hummed in thought. "I don't know... I just know how."

Yeah, okay. Everyone just suddenly developed a talent for kissing. Karma pouted at Nagisa.

"I'm real sorry if I embarrassed you. Want me to make it up to you? I can play games to get tickets if you want?" Nagisa suggested.

"...I want a big stuffed animal." Karma pouted like a child.

"Alright. We might be here a while and you'll probably have to help collect tickets, but I'll get you a big stuffed animal." Nagisa promised. "Come on, let's play, okay?"

Karma nodded and followed Nagisa to whatever game he wanted to play. Whether he wanted to or not, his mind couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was perfect even if it wasn't necessarily slow or gentle. It just felt so nice and so right. And even when Nagisa tugged on his hair...

Karma felt his face heat up at the memory. Who knew that he would enjoy having his hair handled roughly? Was that all? Or did he like other things? No, no he couldn't rush these things. They kissed twice, that didn't mean he was getting _laid_.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa looked at Karma, breaking him out of his trance.

"Sorry Nagisa-kun," He apologized quickly. "I'm just... thinking about what happened if I have to be honest..."

Nagisa looked at him before a moment, pausing from his game. "Let me finish this game then I'll... do one more thing if you want?"

"Thing?" Karma questioned, feeling his heart beat faster as he tried to imagine what Nagisa meant.

"It's a surprise." Nagisa smiled. Karma could hardly wait to see what Nagisa had planned. Once the boy finished his game and got tickets from the machine, he turned to face Karma. "Hmm... Let's go in the corner real quick?" He suggested.

Karma slowly nodded as he followed Nagisa. The corner was behind two arcade games that no one was currently at. They could hide behind the games and no one would know they were there. At least Nagisa took Karma's embarrassment into consideration before trying anything in public again.

"You can sit down if you want." Nagisa offered. Karma did so without hesitation although he did seem a little worried. "Don't worry, no one will notice us." He smiled to assure the redhead.

He sat down, getting comfortable in Karma's lap. The other looked so curious and excited, like a puppy. It was too cute. Nagisa smiled and pecked Karma's lips as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Karma instinctively pulled Nagisa close. "Just make sure to be quiet, okay?"

When Nagisa said that, Karma honestly wasn't expecting the others hands to wind up into the hair on the back of his head and tug, pulling his head back. He bit his lip quickly to suppress a groan. Why did he do that? He was about to ask until he felt lips against his neck.

He felt his face heat up again as Nagisa softly kissed then bit at his pale skin. Was he going to mark him? He hoped he didn't do it too much...

His face wasn't the only thing heating up. He took a deep sigh, hoping his body would calm down as he let Nagisa mark his neck and pull at his hair. Man, he really wanted to let these sounds go. They hurt to hold in.

At some point Karma had to bite into his hand to conceal his noises. Why was Nagisa so talented with his mouth? It was just kissing and biting, but it felt like so much more.

He jumped in surprise when Nagisa moved one of his hands down to Karma's chest. "N-Nagisa-kun, I-" He moved his hand for a moment so he could speak. "I... Should we be d-doing this now?" He winced a little when Nagisa bit hard into his neck before pulling away.

"Hmm, I guess we can end here~" Although Karma couldn't see it, his neck was covered in marks. There was no way he could hide all of those marks. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Perhaps too much than I should have..." Karma mumbled with a small pant. "You're way to good at this Nagisa-kun. A natural as they say..."

"Oh, I doubt that." He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Karma. "Let's get away from this corner before anyone questions why were were hiding behind two games and why your neck has so many marks."

"No way, did you leave marks?!" Karma cried with surprise, his hands going to cover his neck. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't cover every single mark.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Nagisa smirked a little. "Anyway it's getting late... I don't have enough tickets to buy you a big stuffed animal but do you want a medium one? Like, one that you can snuggle with as you sleep?"

"Yeah... that would be nice." Karma mumbled. A gift from Nagisa that he could cuddle with every night? Perfect! The two went to the booth and Nagisa looked at the stuff animals. "Which one you want?"

Karma's eyes scanned the toys, wondering which one he wanted. He finally settled for the penguin. There wasn't that many good toys to be honest. But this penguin was cute so he didn't mind keeping it.

"Want me to walk you home?" Nagisa asked as they left the arcade. Karma's face immediately lit up with embarrassment.

"I'm fine. I live close by." He answered. "I don't want you to miss your train. I'll be okay, alright?"

"Alright..." Nagisa sighed. He quickly leaned up to kiss Karma one last time before moving away. "Thank you. This date has been very nice... I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad." Karma smiled, glad that he made Nagisa happy. "Let's plan another date, okay?"

"Yes!" Nagisa agreed and began to walk off. "See you Karma-kun!"

Karma waved goodbye as he watched his boyfriend go. Boyfriend... He couldn't believe he had a legit boyfriend. Well, they already did go on a legit date, so why wouldn't they be?

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_

 _"Whoa!_ When you said you had a problem, I didn't think you meant like this!" Nakamura said through Karma's phone. Instead of calling like they usually did, Karma decided to FaceTime Nakamura so he could show her the marks Nagisa made.

It was embarrassing but he had to hide them!

"He's so possessive~" Nakamura continued. Karma just held the penguin plushie to his chest as his other hand held his phone. He didn't tell Nakamura about the embarrassing kiss yet. Just the marks...

"He was... _so good_ at it though." Karma admitted, his voice low. "I wonder if he dated before.."

"I'm not sure." Nakamura shrugged. "But I do know for sure that he definitely wasn't want anyone else to touch you! He made sure to make the marks super obvious!"

"Well how do I hide them?" Karma sighed. He didn't want to think about this now. He just wanted Nagisa beside him, to push him down and take charge like he did during laser tag and behind those the game machines...

"Karma! Stop daydreaming about Nagisa!" Nakamura suddenly ordered.

"H-How did you know I was thinking of him?" Karma asked with surprise.

"I'm not deaf, Karma. You just like... practically _moaned_ his name." Nakamura teased, making Karma hide his face behind the penguin Nagisa got him. "Geez... you're really into this boy huh?"

Karma slowly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get laid soon enough!"

"We're not at that stage yet!" Karma responded immediately.

 _But I wish we were._


	3. The Cat Scratch Date

_**Haha, adjusting my texting style in the third chapter, what can you do c: uh, short chapter but... I hope you guys like it- Sorry if I'm not able to write a more mischievous or clever Karma. This story is kind of for fun so I'm trying not to stress over every chapter... Please enjoy c:**_

* * *

Their next date was planned a lot better than the last one, that was for sure. Both of them agreed that they should just spend time at one of their houses. It was also a way that they could start bonding more. By letting the other into their house, it was a way to show trust.

Since Karma's mother was home (and she knew her son's sexuality, so she was definitely not letting her son stay alone in his room with another boy.), they both decided they should hang at Nagisa's house. His mother was going out for the weekend anyway so it was convenient for them. He really didn't want Karma to meet his mother yet...

Nagisa gave Karma his address in a text and when it was time, the redhead left with a bag in hand. He was going to stay over for the whole night! He couldn't believe it! It's just their third date and it's a weekend long sleepover!

He had to take the train to get to Nagisa's house, not that he really minded. It just gave him time to think of what they could do. He never had a sleepover before... What do people do at sleepovers exactly?

Karma immediately started thinking of things like what happened at the arcade, but he pushed those thoughts away. There's no way that's the only reason for sleepovers... No, he had to keep an innocent mind. This was only their third date!

The train stopped and Karma left quickly, excited to meet Nagisa. He never remembered being so excited for something... He must really like Nagisa.

Just as Karma passed a convenience store, he abruptly stopped when he heard a cry. Not a human one... It sounded like a cat. He looked around, hearing the cry again. There were multiple!

He followed the sounds closely before finding a box on the side of the convince store. He curiously looked inside. He couldn't believe it... Kittens! He's always wanted a cat!

But... there were four here... How could he take care of four kittens? Where was their mother? Could he even take in one? He didn't know if his mother would approve of it... Not to mention that he was going to Nagisa's house for the weekend!

With reluctance, Karma picked up the box. He couldn't leave the kittens out alone like this! He could at least find them a nice home! So with the box of kittens in his arms, he continued on to Nagisa's house.

Once he made sure the house he stood in front of was indeed Nagisa's, he went up to the door. He carefully held the box in one arm as he raised the other to knock on the door. Not even 15 seconds later, Nagisa opened the door. "Kar-" He stopped as he eyed the box. "Did... you pack clothes in a box?"

Before Karma could explain, one of the kittens mewled and poked its head out of the box. "Karma-kun! Why do you have kittens?" He moved aside so the other could carry the kits in.

"I found them on my way here... Someone abandoned them. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want them to starve or something." Karma explained, putting the box on the coffee table. "Their mother wasn't around either..."

"Well... This is certainly sweet of you." Nagisa smiled, making Karma's chest swell with pride and appreciation. He made Nagisa happy just by rescuing kits! "But what will we do about them?"

"I don't know. I wish I could keep them all but I doubt my mother would let me." Karma sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Same." Nagisa sat beside him. "By the way, my mother is going to be gone for the weekend."

"Oh, so Nagisa-kun wanted to be alone~?" Karma asked playfully. It was so nice to see the roles reverse between them, even just a little. Nagisa covered his pink cheeks before lightly hitting Karma's arm.

"Of course not." He couldn't just outright say his mother was a little crazy after all... "Anyway, we need to figure out what to do about these kittens. Like... food and everything... We can at least care for them while we can."

"You're right." Karma agreed. "Do you know how to take care of a cat?"

"No." Nagisa answered shortly.

"...Internet it is then?"

"Agreed."

* * *

With the help of the glorious internet, the two found out enough tips to take care of the kittens temporarily at least. "Should we post something up about them online? Ask anyone if they want a kitten?" Karma suggested as he cut up tiny pieces of leftover chicken Nagisa had in his fridge. They didn't want the kittens to choke on the food after all.

"I guess we can do that... It's better than abandoning them like their owner before them did. Their cat probably got pregnant without them knowing and kicked the kittens out once they were old enough." Nagisa hated it when people treated animals this way. These kittens never did anything to receive such cruelty.

"Don't worry Nagisa-kun, we'll find them nice homes, okay?" Karma assured with a smile, bringing over the plate of now warm, cut up chicken. He placed it in the box with the kittens, watching them start to eat it up.

They both watched with amazement despite the fact that it was literally just four kittens eating. As the animals are, the two took in their fur patterns. They all had a bit of black on them, whether it was completely or stripes or spots. One kitten was all black, another was almost all black but two of its cute little toe beans (paw fingers?) were white. Another was a dark grey with black stripes and the last was black and white, like a cow.

"They're adorable." Nagisa commented.

"You're adorable." Karma added without hesitation.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Karma said quickly once he realized what he said. Nagisa already heard it though.

"Karma-kun, you can't make a move like that in front of the children~" He teased, referring to the kittens. "You know I can't jump you if there are children around..."

Karma didn't know if he was thankful or disappointed the kittens were here now. What did Nagisa mean by "jump"?

"Well, you're adorable too." Nagisa smiled at Karma, making the redhead pout.

"I'm not adorable... I'm manly as hell." Karma huffed.

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that." Nagisa pat Karma's back before standing up. "Anyway... I had some movies set up that you could pick from... Do you want to watch movies? I have popcorn."

"Sure. I don't mind what we do. I just like hanging out with you." Karma admitted with a smile. Seeing Nagisa blush and turn away, he chuckled. Nagisa quickly grabbed a big stack of movies and handed them to Karma before leaving for the kitchen. "I'm going to make popcorn now."

"Okay." Karma responded as he looked through the movies. A lot of them were action... Nice. At least Nagisa wasn't a fan of cheesy romance. Karma's hand paused above the next movie, his eyes widened in surprise. Was that...?

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma called out, nearly startling the boy who was just getting the hot popcorn out the microwave.

"Karma-kun, give me a warning before you suddenly call for bombs!" Nagisa responded, bringing the bowl of popcorn out. "What is it?"

"Do you like the Sonic Ninja series?" Karma asked desperately, holding up the case.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" Nagisa asked with a laugh. "Is that the only reason why you yelled my name?"

Karma rejoiced in his head. _Take that Nakamura! He does love Sonic Ninja!_ "Let's watch it!" He said excitedly.

"Okay okay." Nagisa took the movies out of Karma's hands and put them away, other than the Sonic Ninja series. He put the first movie in before sitting back beside the redhead on the couch. Just as the ads at the beginning started, the noticed the box on the table shifting. Oh right, the kits!

They peered in curiously, watching the kittens claw at the side of the box as if they wanted to get out. "Should we let them out?" Karma asked.

"Why not? It's just four kits." Nagisa smiled as he picked up the black kittens. Karma reluctantly picked up the striped and cow kittens. They put them on their laps and the four began trying to wander immediately, curious of their surroundings.

One on Nagisa's lap tried climbing his shirt. He laughed a little before looking at Karma to see how he was doing. The cow kitten was already on Karma's head, using its tiny claws to hold on. Nagisa noticed a scratch on Karma's chin and cheek. "Did you just let it climb up?"

"I couldn't stop them... They were trying so hard..." Karma had watery eyes from the slight pain from the scratches and claws in his head, but he was sure it was worth it. "I am 100% sure I want a cat now."

"You just got scratched and you want a cat even more." Nagisa couldn't believe it. Karma was so weird! It made him smile more. "Well, the ads are over. Think you can watch the movie while balancing a cat on your head?"

"I can handle anything!" Karma claimed, startling the kitten on his knee. The kit meowed as it almost fell off but luckily it dug its claws in Karma's leg before it could fall. Karma nearly felt a tear leave his eye.

"100% sure?" Nagisa smirked.

" _100%._ "

* * *

He wasn't sure how but by the end of the movie, Karma somehow had all four kittens under his shirt and asleep as he laid on the couch, Nagisa on the end of the couch.

He never knew how feisty kittens could be. He had many more scratches, especially on his face and arms. He probably had them on his chest too since the kittens insisted on climbing under his shirt instead of on top. A cut on his lip from the all black kitten still stung and his one leg ached from when one of the kittens actually did fall off and clawed its way down his leg as it fell.

He covered his scratched up face with his arms, feeling super embarrassed. Nagisa was just staring with an amused smile.

"You still want a cat?" He asked.

"I want all of them so bad." Karma claimed. "They don't mean it. They're just babies. They're so cute, I don't want to get rid of them."

"You're really weird Karma-kun." Nagisa sighed and got up. "I'll get some bandages. You're gonna need a lot."

"Sorry Nagisa-kun. I'm going to use all your bandages." Karma smirked to himself at the thought. These kittens were so troublesome, but it was totally worth it.

Nagisa returned with a wet rag and a whole box of unopened bandages. He helped clean Karma's scratches, trying not to move the redhead too much so they didn't wake the kittens.

"Are you always like this with animals?" Nagisa asked curiously as he gently cleaned Karma's scratched up leg.

"I guess so. Never got attacked and I'm always just cuddled up to by my friend's pets." Karma tried to shrug but then stopped when he remembered about the kittens.

"You don't count this as attacked?" Nagisa quietly laughed.

"Of course _not_. My cinnamon rolls would never hurt me on purpose." Karma frowned.

"Of course, of course." Nagisa moved over so he could gently clean Karma's face. He was most careful about the cut on Karma's lip though since that bled more than any of the others. "Nasty cut there."

"It's fine. It'll heal in a few days." Karma smiled. Nagisa returned the smile as he leaned closer, placing a small peck on Karma's lips.

"Yes, you're right." He said as Karma's face heated up.

"That's unfair..." Karma's pout returned.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Nagisa asked.

"Give me a real one." Karma stated, confusing Nagisa. "A real what?"

"A real... kiss." Karma answered hesitantly. Was it too much to ask?

"Karma-kun... Technically it was a real kiss." He chuckled as Karma looked to the side in embarrassment. "But I understand. I'll do as you requested."

Nagisa moved Karma's head so the redhead would look back at him. He leaned down again to kiss his boyfriend a second time. Karma accepted it without hesitancy, reaching out to grasp Nagisa's arm and pull him closer.

Nagisa leaned over him a little although it was a bit uncomfortable since he wasn't on the couch with Karma. However he didn't care at the moment and just focused on doing what Karma wanted. If he had to be honest, he enjoyed kissing the other as much as Karma enjoyed being kissed.

Nagisa felt the other flinch when he licked over his cut on his lip, but he didn't stop yet. Karma relaxed and let Nagisa in, not minding at all when he would sometimes graze his cut with his tongue or teeth.

However he did flinch enough to pull away when Nagisa bit on his cut. "I-I'm sorry, I really forgot-"

"It's fine." Karma assured quickly as he licked his cut which was beginning to bleed again. "It's fine with me. I don't mind a bit of metallic... As long as I get to have _Nagisa-kun_ too."

"You're too much for me sometimes, Karma-kun..." Nagisa couldn't resist Karma so he leaned down and they continued where they left off.

Karma wasn't sure how long they've been going on to be honest but he did know one thing. It was actually both painful and pleasurable whenever Nagisa bit or licked at his wound on his lip. He didn't know why but after it stopped stinging after a bit, it didn't hurt that bad any more.

Karma didn't notice it yet but Nagisa was getting a little impatient with just kissing. He had wanted to actually touch Karma now since he didn't get to on their last date. So the other decided to move his hand under Karma's shirt-

They both startled each other when both of them made a sudden loud noise. Nagisa's was out of surprise and Karma's was out of pain.

Nagisa had forgotten all about the kittens so when he tried moving his hand under the others shirt, he accidentally pushed a kitten. The kitten was startled awake and thus startled the other kittens, making all of them dig their little claws in Karma's chest.

"Did you forget about the killing machines under my shirt?" Karma asked with a wince. The kittens finally got up and moved out from under Karma's shirt.

"Maybe something is telling us we shouldn't continue." Nagisa said which made Karma frown. "Not yet at least~"

"R-Right..." Karma slowly sat up, watching the kits mewl as they climbed over each other in his lap. "Um... Can we finish with the bandages and stuff?"

"Of course." Nagisa smiled. "Sorry about the distraction." He put a bandage over Karma's cheek.

"It's fine. I asked for it anyway." Karma softly kissed Nagisa's cheek when the other moved to put another bandages on his forehead. "Thank you, Nagisa-kun."

"Oh, it's nothing Karma-kun... Now are you okay? Your lip is still bleeding." Nagisa picked the rag back up to clean Karma's lip again.

"Trust me, I'm fine. It was worth it." Karma chuckled.

"Let me guess, 100%?" Nagisa smiled.

" _Absolutely 100%._ "

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_

During the first night Karma stayed over Nagisa's house, he stayed up for a little bit texting Nakamura. Nagisa was already asleep so he didn't call Nakamura since he didn't want to wake up Nagisa.

He recently sent a picture of himself, bandages and all, and his hand holding up the peace sign.

 _ **annoying blonde:**_ jeSUS what happened to ur face

 _ **Senioritis jerk:** _ cat scratch ;D did you ever watch that show?

 _ **annoying blonde:** _ no? and what do u mean cat scratch u dont have a cat

 _ **Senioritis jerk:**_ i apparently have 4 kits now. jealous? (¬‿¬)

 _ **annoying blonde:**_ how do u suddenly have 4 cats

 _ **Senioritis jerk:**_ i dont know but they all almost got me laid and yet they also ruined my chance

 _ **annoying blonde:**_ details (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **Senioritis jerk:**_ lets just say that the cut on my lip used to be just a small scratch and not a huge wound

 _ **annoying blonde:**_ ooh u a masochist? ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 _ **Senioritis jerk:** _ wtf no and what is that face even

 _ **annoying blonde:**_ dont change the subject ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°) i swear if u guys dont bang by the fifth date

 _ **Senioritis jerk:**_ fuk off

 _ **annoying blonde:**_ ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴ operation: bang by fifth date. do u accept the mission

Karma glanced back at Nagisa who was sleeping on the other side of the bed. He looked back at his phone.

 _ **Senioritis jerk:** _ (•_•)

youre

( •_•)⌐■-■

ON

(⌐■_■)

* * *

 _ **I tried writing their texts like some people do (like with "ur" and "u" and things like that) however if you noticed in the last chapter, Nagisa writes correctly :3 these two don't ;D and oh boy, Karma has a mission now-**_


End file.
